Friday Night Fever
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: Jasper Frost has walked through the fire many times but nothing will prepare him for what he's about to endure next, school dance. Let's just say this is me giving you a bit of fluff, something I don't usually do.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Jasper Frost has walked through the fire many times but nothing will prepare him for what he's about to endure next.

 **Authors Note:** There's speculation going around that there is going to be a disco themed dance. Fans all hope that the dance is for Sara Alice and that one Jasper Frost gets roped into going. Light fluff for a change instead of my satanic one shots. Enjoy

* * *

"Absolutely not"

"Frost"

"No, no way in hell."

When Jasper Frost had been called into James Hill office he wasn't sweating. He knew he was not walking to his death because he had been laying low. He hadn't been getting his nose in business that it didn't belong. No, scratch that, he had but he had been doing it low key and off the books. Jasper, had learned his lesson before. He hadn't been discreet but now he was.

Now, he made sure to do his snooping elsewhere where it wouldn't be traced back to him or James Hill for that matter. To The King, to Mr. Hill and anyone else he was the perfect and faithful Bodyguard but behind the scenes the loyalty slipped off and his faithful nature became unfaithful. King Robert was hiding something. Jasper, couldn't pinpoint what bit if his time in Vegas had taught him anything he had learned to read people. What he read from Robert was he couldn't be trusted. The charming smile he flashed towards the people, Jasper, only saw as cunning. Like the people weren't people but prey, his prey.

So as long as he laid low and remained in the shadows his investigative reporting wouldn't be discovered. Which is why hadn't been sweating when Mr. Hill requested to meet him in his office. However, that changed as Jasper now found himself trying to think of anything to keep him from doing what his boss was requesting.

"No"

Sara Alice like any other girl her age participates in a Honey Bee club. This upcoming Friday her troop will be holding a dance that is disco themed. Where does Jasper fit into this? He fits into the part where his boss is asking that he be Sara Alice's escort which means he won't only have to dress up but he will be surrounded by demons, er, little girls. Yup, his definition of true hell.

"Look I'll do anything else. I'll attend some pretentious garden party. I'll take one of your shifts just please I beg of you don't put me through this."

Eyeing the Bodyguard that is practically shaking before him. Sweat pretty much forming on his forehead. A chuckle escaping James who is perched atop the edge of his desk.

"You make it sound as if I'm sending you to your death."

"You pretty much are."

"They're children."

"No" shaking his head "they're demons, little monsters, hellions and brats."

"Sara Alice is a child."

A scoff escaping Jasper "Sara Alice is" he pauses for a moment and purses his lips together. "Sara Alice is well she's Sara Alice" he lamely states. "People instantly love her" him included in that.

"They're harmless."

"Until they pitch a fit because they aren't getting what they want. Until they start screaming Bloody Mary because they fell down and are treating a simple cut like it's a war wound. Until they stuff their faces and make a mess of it or have snot running down their face and wipe it off your sleeve."

James Hill, looking thoroughly amused as he continues to listen to his fellow Bodyguard rant on. Finally, when he feels he finished he decides to speak up."My daughter isn't perfect. She's known for throwing a fit or two. She's fallen and screamed 'Bloody Mary'."

"Yeah but she scraped her leg really hard when she fell."

"Because she was running around on the hardwood floor. After I warned her not to because she was wearing slippery socks. She's also known for wearing food on her face especially ice cream."

A shadow of a smile pulling at Jasper's lips recalling the many times he had encountered her wearing an ice-cream mustache.

"Yeah but she looks really cute and then when you bust her on it she still plays innocent even with the evidence right on her face."

"You're being bias because you care about my daughter. Just as every parent and loved one who has a child in their life."

Seeing that Jasper still isn't budging he releases a soft sigh deciding to up his game. "Look Jasper this is her first dance. The times she has had them I couldn't make because of work. She always understood but deep down I know she wishes she had been able to go. She misses out on so many things without having a mother without having a father who can't be there the way he wishes he could."

Jasper's brilliant blues falling towards the floor before looking back at James. "Well, now that could change. You make the rules, give yourself off and take your little girl to her first dance."

"I would but I'm not the one she wishes to go with."

The comment causing Jasper to remain perfectly still. Sara Alice had wanted to go with him? "She asked for me?"

"She wants to go with Mr. Caterpillar."

Jasper's mouth opening to speak but before he can James beats him to it. "I'm your boss but I can't force you into this because it's a personal request. However, if you aren't going to go with her then it's your job to deliver the news and break her heart."

Fuck, way to dig the knife in deeper. He had been one hundred percent ready to say hell no to this but how could he now? Thinking back to all the good this little girl had delivered into his life. She was his friend, maybe his best friend. God that sounded pathetic but it was true. She might only be a kid but she had read him well. Knew how crippled he had been without Eleanor.

During Eleanor's time away Sara Alice had drawn him pictures (some he kept pinned up at his desk) and she had reminded him how every story didn't always end up happily ever after right away. She had seen him in the halls when he'd catch sight of an article on Eleanor and Sebastian, when he'd feel like breaking and her little arms would wrap around him in a hug. That hug giving him the strength to keep moving forward. In many ways he owed this little girl everything and one dance was far from close to being enough. However, it was a start. Meeting James curious gaze he offers him a sideways smirk.

"You play dirty."

* * *

Which is how he found himself on a Friday night standing in Sara Alice's room and looking at himself in the full length mirror. A displeased groan escaping him as he stares at the getup he had been dressed in. When James had told him it was themed Jasper had decided to really make an effort and play the part. That had caused him to turn to Cyrus because if anyone excelled at "theme" it was the past King. The previous King had been more than pleased to offer his assistance to play dress up with Jasper. To Jasper's dismay Liam too had found out about Jasper's dance date. Ever since Robert had taken the throne Liam and Cyrus have been spending a lot of time together. Clearly, it made Jasper suspicious but he hoped in time Liam would let him in on whatever they were planning. In turn, Jasper would reveal what he had discovered as well.

Jasper, sporting a black pullover interlock shirt which has a wide wing collar and button cuffs. Adding to that he wears a white vest which has buttons in the front. Considering this was styled by Cyrus he has a Gabardine jacket, flared pants with a solid waistband with belt loops, zipper fly and button at the top. His hair is gelled back and he wears a gold necklace. Pretty much he could give Tony Manero a run for his money if he didn't look so ridiculous.

"I couldn't be more humiliated if I tried."

Scratch that, he could. Now, being met with Princess Eleanor's reflection as she leans against the doorway. An amused smile clear as day on her lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"A little birdie told me that you're escorting one Miss Sara Alice to her first dance."

"Who told you?"

"Your date."

Eleanor's smile only growing as she spots a look of embarrassment crossing his handsome features.

"I've been helping her get disco ready and when she told me that you too would be dressing up well I just had to see it for myself."

Jasper's eyes remaining fixed on the mirror not yet having the courage to look at her. Instead, he's too busy being reminded of how foolish he looks.

"I know I look ridiculous."

"I beg to differ."

The comment finally causing Jasper to turn around so that's he's no longer meeting her gaze through the reflection. Instead, he's looking right at her. A look of surprise mirroring in his baby blues.

"So you don't think I look ridiculous in this get up?"

"Oh I do. You look an out of date thrift shop threw up on you."

 _Kill me now_

Ever since her return they had barely spoken to each other. She had kept her distance and he forced to keep his. Things had been tense between them and when he finally does get the chance to see her face to face he's looking like this.

Eleanor's expression softening at the hurt and disappointment that displays on his features. Pushing from the doorway and entering the room. Slowly making her way towards him until she's standing directly in front of him.

"What looks good on you is the reason behind why you're doing this."

He's absolutely stunned as Eleanor draws closer to him. He's afraid to move at the fear she might scare easily and back away. All he longs to do is reach out and touch her but he forces such a temptation away.

"I care a great deal about that little girl."

"As do I."

Hesitantly she reaches out and begins to fix the collar of his black pullover shirt. Maybe it's sloppy or she's just doing it as an excuse to touch him. Either way he doesn't care because she's touching him.

"There were many reasons I dreaded returning back to the palace, back home but she was one of the exceptions. One of the reasons I looked forward to coming back."

By now, she's stopped fiddling with his collar but her hands are still set on him. Even with all the layers on he feels his body being set ablaze by her simple touch. A touch that has the ability to bring him back to life after all those months of emptiness. Screw it; he can only hold back his aching for her for so long. Now, carefully laying his hands atop hers as his brilliant blues bore into her emerald hues.

"Was there any other reason?"

Time standing still between the two of them. What she had been distancing herself from now standing right in front of her. Jasper's thumb tenderly stroking over her knuckles. Eleanor's gaze dropping to his lips momentarily before lifting it back to meet his eyes. Those eyes that haunted her every night that she found staring back at her in her dreams. Eleanor's bottom lip trembling as she sucks in a breath willing herself to speak up.

"Jasper I"

"I'm ready!"

Another voice entering the room as Sara Alice steps in causing whatever spell the two had been under to break. Eleanor, suddenly treating Jasper's body as if it is hot to the couch. Quickly removing her hand and stepping back.

Jasper, having to swallow back the disappointment he feels as she withdraws from him completely. His eyes fixing over towards the little girl who has entered the room and is wearing the biggest smile on her face. A smile that he is the cause of and he reminds himself that tonight isn't about him, it's about her. Eyeing Eleanor for a moment more before he makes his way over towards Sara Alice.

"Aren't you a pretty sight."

She's wearing a blue floral print minidress with bell sleeves. Her hair is pinned straight and he guesses that Eleanor might have had something to do with it. She's wearing a white scarf that is tied in her hair. Last but not least she tops it off with white go-go boots.

"I have something for you."

Kneeling down so that he's at her level, reaching into his jacket pocket and retrieving a small wrist corsage. Watching as her face lights up at the sight of the vibrant pink flower.

"It's beautiful!"

Gently taking her tiny wrist so that he can slip it on and before he has the chance he feels her tiny frame crash into him. Arms wrapping around him as he returns the hug.

"Thank you Mr. Caterpillar."

"Alright you two, look over here so I could snap a quick picture. It is my daughter's first dance after all."

Eleanor, remaining silent as she takes in the scene before her. Jasper Frost had the ability to surprise people. Just when she thought her attraction for him couldn't grow anymore he had surprised her yet again. Something about this soft side of Jasper with this little girl making her picture something she hadn't seen before.

 _Him as a father_

The thought itself made her ache as she came to the sinking realization she'd never get the chance to see it in person. Eventually, Jasper would find reason to leave this place behind; like she had only unlike her he wouldn't come back. He'd find someone, fall in love, build a life and she'd be nothing but a distant memory.

Holding back the tears now threatening to fall, refusing to raise attention to her because tonight wasn't about her.

"Alright Foxy keep it up and your daughter will never make it to her first dance which would be a shame because we spent hours getting ready."

James, snapping one more picture before slipping the phone back into his pocket. "You two best be off then. I expect her to be back at eight on the dot."

"Of course Sir" flashing James a teasing grin.

"Right well" finding that she needed to make her escape before the emotions got the best of her.

"Off you two go."

Rising to his feet and outstretching his hand to Sara Alice. "Shall we go Miss Alice in the Palace?"

Accepting his hand, taking his big one into her little one and grinning up at him.

"We shall Mr. Caterpillar."

Chancing one last glance at Eleanor before taking his leave. She had been suspiciously quite but for now he wouldn't question it. For now, he would endure whatever hell he was about to be greeted to so that he could give this little girl a night worth remembering.

Breathing a sigh of relief once Jasper and Sara Alice are out of sight she looks over at James who is looking down at the last picture he snapped. Admiring the way that his daughter is beaming at the camera displaying her coursage that Jasper had picked out for her.

"She's never been happier."

Eleanor's gaze focused on the man that had captured and still held her heart. A sad smile on her "he has that effect on people."

The comment drawing James to look up from his phone and see the far-off look that is mirroring in Eleanor's eyes "Princess" he begins but is silenced as Eleanor lifts her hand for him to stop talking. Offering him a weak smile "I'm glad that Sara Alice had her dream come true."

Without another word she's turning away and making her escape back to the confines of her bedroom. Back to where she can hideaway from the rest of the world and convince herself she's not envious of a little girl who gets to spend a normal night out with one Jasper Frost.

Back to her reality

Back to where her dreams don't come true.

 **End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Jasper Frost has walked through the fire many times but nothing will prepare him for what he's about to endure next.

 **Authors Note:** So from the comments and messages I received it seems you all wanted another chapter. How could I say no? Enjoy and always comments are appreciated.

* * *

Jasper Frost has never felt more fatherly then he did in this moment. Gaze dropping to the slumbering child he held safe and sound in his arms. Carrying her down the corridor leading towards her and James Hill's wing of the palace. She looked so peaceful, so small and it scared the hell out of him. He had never really allowed his thoughts to drift towards fatherhood but here they were.

It terrified the hell out of him because he has this fear that he'll turn out like his own father. Jasper hadn't had a good childhood. Most of it had been spent forced into doing petty cons so that his father could make a quick buck or two. He didn't know the definition of love because he had barely been given a piece of it. He had been given something else though and that something even now he continued to carry.

Scars, they had healed. His skin flawless as ever and yet he still carried each night that his father had laid a hand on him. How he'd come home from the bar, piss drunk and just a simple look from Jasper was enough for him to snap. That no matter what Jasper did it was still worth getting beat on. If it wasn't physical abuse, then it was the emotional kind and either way the result had always been Jasper getting knocked down.

Would he ever lay a hand on his child if he did have one? _God no_ how could a person? Gaze remaining trained on the little angel nestled in his arms. He wonders how a person could hurt someone so fragile and innocent. Looking down at Sarah, knowing her innocence it's enough to make Jasper want to shield her away from the rest of the world. He knows this world, he knows the darkness that comes with it and he wants her to stay bathed in the light for as long as she can.

"All tuckered out?"

James Hill's voice causing Jasper to snap out of whatever thoughts had been running through his head. Leaving the past and the future behind him. Flashing James a smile as he greets him at Sarah Alice's door.

"More like danced out."

James outstretching his arms to accept his daughter but Jasper has yet to deposit her into James's arms. Instead, he continues to hold her.

"It's okay, I got her."

Studying Jasper's expression and knowing whatever the Bodyguard had been thinking was enough to had spooked him. Enough to find a reason to hold onto Sara Alice as if she were his security blanket.

"I'll be right out here then."

Nodding his head and entering her room. Gently lowering her onto the bed, grabbing her pink blanket and draping it over her small frame.

"Thank you, Mr. Caterpillar, for making me feel like a Princess tonight."

Sara Alice's sleepy tone drawing Jasper to flick his attention over to her. The slight movement must have been enough to wake her. Still, he can see she's close to falling back to sleep again.

"It was my honor. Get some sleep okay?"

Smiling as she nods her head and then drifts off. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, rising to his feet and then making his way out of the bedroom.

"How was she?"

"Perfectly well behaved. Told you before James she's not like the other kids."

"Thank you, Jasper. I know tonight meant a lot to her even if it was hell for you."

"It wasn't all that bad."

Offering his Boss who in more ways than one Jasper had grown to view as a father figure a smile.

"Well, she exhausted me from all that dancing. I'm going to go take it easy now."

"Have a goodnight kid."

"You too."

James, watching as Jasper turns on his heels and begins to take his leave. However, he doesn't get far as James calls out to him.

"Frost"

Pausing mid-step as he turns around and sees James approaching him.

"I have two girls in this palace that I care for a great deal. One girl is sleeping happily because her dream came true. While the other one has locked herself in her room for the evening because the smallest fraction of her dreams is still out of her reach."

Sucking in a breath as the lightness of the conversation has just gotten heavier.

"I don't make it a habit of things that aren't my business to become my business but she's a great girl with a kind heart. She might literally have the world but the riches and perks that come with it aren't what she defines as her happiness."

"What is?"

"You are."

"James I"

"You've done your fair share of screw-ups. Yes, I know that we all do but kid when you weren't screwing up you were bringing that girl back to life. Tonight, I told her that I had never seen Sara Alice happier and she told me you have that effect on people. Like I said not my business."

Giving Jasper a reassuring pat on the back, turning back to head to his bedroom and hoping that he'll make the right choice.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Surprise was an understatement to what Eleanor was feeling as Jasper Frost came into her bedroom through the service entrance. She hadn't expected him to be making an appearance tonight. Sure, there had been a moment but she didn't believe it was big enough to draw him here. When she had returned to her bedroom she had been tempted to get high but she was trying not to be that girl. Yeah, she wasn't one hundred percent done with the drugs she enjoyed her high but she was trying not to depend on them so much. Instead, she had poured herself one glass of wine, plopped down on the couch and binged some episodes of 'Royally Beautiful' so that she could catch up on the episodes she had missed while away. She had gotten through three episodes when she heard someone knocking from the other side of the service door. One look at the time flashing 8:30 made her know exactly who it was.

 _I expect her to be home at eight on the dot_

James Hill's words to Jasper before the two had gone off to their dance. With the way, her heart rate suddenly increased she didn't need to ask who it was because she already knew. It had taken her a few moments to compose herself but eventually, she found the strength to open the door and let him in.

" _What are you doing here?"_

That's what she had asked. No hello, right to the point. Her emerald eyes locked on him. He had changed. He was no longer wearing his Disco outfit but instead jeans and a grey long-sleeved shirt. Still, the bloody bastard looked handsome as ever.

"I wanted to see you."

"You say that so many times."

Brilliant blues intently focused on her as he offers her a soft grin.

"Because I mean it every single time."

Eleanor's eyes never leaving him. Her lips starting to form a smile but she's quick to turn around and retreat onto her couch.

Jasper doesn't like the fact that she's keeping herself distant from him but she hasn't yet kicked him out so he'll take it.

"Did you have a nice time at the dance?"

"Let's just say if I never hear the song 'Staying Alive' again it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"That bad huh?"

"They put it on repeat several times. The girls couldn't get enough of it."

Bringing herself into a position so that she's sitting cross-legged and making herself even more comfortable.

"And did you dance at all?"

"Every song."

Well, that had surprised her. She figured that he'd do one song maybe two but every song? This time not able to stop the smile from forming on her lips as she's greeted with a mental image of Jasper strutting his stuff on the floor.

"Now that is something I wish I could have seen."

A sheepish grin displaying as he slowly makes his way over to her. Testing how far she will let this go as he takes a seat beside her but making sure to still leave some room between them.

"I'm glad you didn't. I wasn't that good."

Giving a slight roll of her eyes because he still hasn't gotten the principle of his actions quite yet.

"It's like I said before Jasper it doesn't matter if you look good or not. What matters is the reasoning behind it. Tonight, you went out of your comfort zone for a little girl who adores you and who I'm sure will be talking a mile a minute to me tomorrow about the dance. You're going to be the reason she has stars in her eyes."

He's never been one for compliments. About his looks? Sure, he was used to that but his character? That was something he still was learning to get used to and every time it came from Eleanor a sliver of the self-doubt he carried over the years would chip away. For a few seconds, a comfortable silence drapes over them before Jasper finally finds his words on what to say.

"I don't really have a lot of girls in my life that I consider special. That mean something to me but that little girl definitely is one of them."

"So, there's another?"

Why was she torturing herself like this? Maybe because in some twisted way she liked the pain? Whatever the reason she was heading down a path she had promised herself she wouldn't go down again.

"Yes"

There's no hesitance or consideration in his answer and it scares her. It scares them both. Yet, still, he reaches out cautiously placing his hand atop hers and threading their fingers together.

"I'd do anything for her. I'd give her the god damn world if she wanted it."

"Maybe she doesn't want the world"

All her life she's had possession of the world. The gift and curse of being a Princess. Her eyes remaining straight ahead as she stares at her vanity acting as if it's the most interesting thing she's seen because she can't look at him.

"What does she want?"

Silence hanging in the air again between them and for a second Eleanor believes this conversation has been dismissed but it hasn't.

"The thing that all people one day hope to find if they're lucky."

What possesses her to look at him she's not sure but suddenly green is meeting blue.

"Love"

 _Love_

In Jasper's eyes, Eleanor has never looked more vulnerable than she does now. It's like she's giving him the privilege to look inside her heart and get a sneak peek of every dream she's dreamed. The look alone that she is giving enough for Jasper's very breath to hitch because he's hit with the realization that her dreams are his own.

That hadn't always been his dream. Jasper's dreams had consisted of money and power. For years that had been his true love. It had been his father's and all Jasper had wanted to do was rip that dream from his grasp. Prove his deadbeat of a father wrong and show him he could reach heights his father only wished of reaching. That had been the sole reason why he had fallen into bed with Sam, Mandy, whoever because she had made that vision more achievable. It had been what had drawn him to the palace to work for the royal family so that in time he'd steal from them. He had been so close to making that dream a reality but in the end, he couldn't do it because he had realized he had found a different kind of love, Eleanor.

The kind of love where you piss away your savings and follow a girl around the world because she has zero security and the thought of something happening to her is enough to cripple you.

The kind of love where you want to offer her peace so you do everything in your power to deliver justice to her father.

The kind of love where you realize you're in love because as you watch her break, you break too.

The kind of love that causes you to be the one to press the button because you rather have the blood on your hands then allow her to carry the burden.

The kind of love where you wish to be the light leading her out of the terrible darkness that surrounds her as her world comes tumbling down.

The kind of love where you know your flaws and are willing to make minor adjustments to better improve your chances of getting a second chance.

The kind of love where you look at her and you know she's the one

The kind of love where you'd let your happiness and dreams go because you believe you're protecting her.

The kind of love that makes you miserable and realize how empty your life is now that she's no longer in it.

The kind of love that makes you want to fight for it.

The kind of love that is here and now.

Taking Jasper's silence as a bad sign and coming to the sinking realization he may no longer love her she quickly turns away. Eleanor's insecurities once again getting the better of her. Her bottom lip trembling and she's trying to swallow back the sob threatening to leave her.

When he catches Eleanor turn from him and her expression of disappointment he realizes he hasn't answered her yet. _Idiot_ mentally cursing himself. Consequences be dammed this time he reaches out so that he can frame her face in his hands.

"Hey"

Even with his gentle coo, it's still not enough for Eleanor to meet his gaze.

With her face in his hands, he gently turns her so that she's now looking at him.

"I want that too."

The mask she had been wearing dropping as she looks at Jasper in disbelief.

"You do?"

Nodding his head. Taking the pad of his thumb and lovingly stroking her cheek.

"Of course, I do."

The admission and the action enough to draw Eleanor to finally look back at him. Her emerald orbs practically melting into his icy blues. Both of them now seem to get lost in the eyes of the other and something Eleanor once viewed as cliche she now embraces.

"I was jealous tonight."

Jasper's brow drawing up in confusion at her comment.

"About what?"

Her cheeks suddenly reddening because now that she thinks about it she shouldn't have brought it up at all.

"Never mind, it's stupid."

"Tell me."

Knowing that Jasper isn't about to let this go she huffs out her annoyance.

"I was jealous that Sara Alice got to go on a date with you. That you two could go out without the worry of how the people would react. That she could share a dance with you without the flash of the paparazzi. That she didn't need to share you."

What was he supposed to say to that? Apologize that she had been born into this life?

"I told you it was stupid."

Eyeing Eleanor for a moment before he rises from his spot. A look of determination mirroring in his eyes as he outstretches his hand to her. Her brows furrowing in confusion as she looks down at his hand.

"Dance with me"

"What?"

"Dance with me"

"There's no music."

"Does that really matter?"

"I suppose not."

Placing her hand in his. Jasper, assisting her up before he leads her over towards a space in the room. Their eyes never once leaving the other. Jasper's arm coming to wrap around her waist, Eleanor mirroring the moment. One set of hands lifted and fingers interlaced together.

"Do you remember the last time we danced together?"

"On my balcony."

"I screwed up that night in more ways than one."

"You mean leaving me high and dry in the tunnels and encouraging me to out you about the blackmail?"

Frowning because he had been such a dick back then. A power hungry dick who had gone to her when his fill needed to be met.

"Our relationship had been based on sex. Behind closed doors. I was the one to decide when I'd take you. That night though, that dance in the ballroom the way a simple touch sent sparks through me...how you led me through the tunnels kissed me...told me to pull your hair it scared me because I knew it was becoming more than just sex. I knew whatever was happening between us could amount to something more."

"And you didn't want a relationship?"

"I wanted the Koh-I-Noor diamond."

When he feels the sway come to a halt and her body tense he pulls back. A look of panic sweeping him.

"We don't need to talk about this. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No Jasper"

Jasper's reasoning for coming to the palace and his/her relationship with Mandy still a sore subject for her.

"I wanted you to open up to me and you are. There's still so much I don't know."

"Are you sure?"

 _No_

"Yes."

"That night I had planned to steal it. With your mothers masquerade ball occurring there wouldn't be eyes on me. It would be easy to loop the security footage. I would have been in and out with the diamond and gotten the hell out of dodge."

 _That's why Samantha chose Liam and your birthday party to pull off the job because she knew everyone would be too focused on the party to care what was happening behind the scenes._

She's silent but he takes her silence for she's still listening so he continues.

"But then got requested me. You told me that it was my job to guard your body. So my other job was put on hold. The dance and that kiss held more meaning to me than anything. When you took the stage and you didn't out me to the people I felt hopeful because it meant whatever I was feeling, you were feeling it too and it scared the fuck out of me Len."

"It was supposed to be a fake relationship between us. An act but the more time I spent with you the more real it became. The further I fell for you the further my need for the diamond became. You became everything to me while it became nothing."

"Is that why she came?"

'She' Eleanor couldn't even say her name out loud because it brought back too many painful memories.

"When I first took the position her and I remained in contact. I updated her every night after my shift. Via Skype, text, email or sometimes call. I'd tell her the progress I was making and she'd offer advice. Eventually, though the contact between us got less and less on my part. I never responded to any of her messages. I thought if I simply pushed her behind me, she'd stay behind me. Realize maybe I got scared off and find some other bastard to be her partner in crime."

"So when you stopped responding instead of dropping this job she decided to take matters into her own hands."

"Yes."

"She did what you couldn't. She viewed me only as a job and when the time came for her to leave this palace behind she did."

By now they've stopped dancing all together. They're just in her bedroom standing impossibly close.

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I was in love with you. When I chased after her it wasn't because I was leaving with her. It was because I was begging her to come back. Telling her to apologize to you and say that she changed her mind. That once she got to know you, she fell in love with you. That nothing else mattered because she'd give up everything for a second chance with you."

She's silent for a few moments. Processing the new information she's just learned.

"So that night you realized you were in love with me?"

"Yes and when I saw you fall apart in that bumper car I realized right then and there something had been stolen that night."

"What?"

Grasping both of her hands and settling them to rest against his chest.

"My heart."

Honestly, whether he was giving a speech or saying a short response, this man. Hold take her breath away. Her hand remaining laying on his chest.

"I didn't know you saw me that night in the dodgem."

"I'm good at hiding."

"Yes"

Eleanor's hand sliding off his chest "in more ways than one. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I...I thought that I could handle it."

"Just like you thought you could handle the reporter?"

Inwardly flinching because he knew eventually they'd hit this topic.

"How did that work out for you Jasper, for us?"

Shaking her head as she turns around because right now she can't stand to look at him.

"I thought I was protecting you."

The comment causing Eleanor to spin around and send daggers in his direction.

"From what, what were you trying to protect me from?"

"The backlash of when the people and crown would find out about how you were in a relationship with an American con man...that came from trailer trash."

"You really think that would have mattered to me? I don't care what the people think. My father told me to choose love and I would have chosen you in a heartbeat. We would have figured something out, worked it out together and dealt with the consequences together."

Waving her hands accusingly towards him.

"But instead you had to be the hero and try to defeat the threat on your own and look what it cost you."

His frustrations getting the best of him. Jasper's usual collective and calm manner vanishing and finally snapping.

"Yes, look what it cost me! It cost me my very definition of happiness. It cost me every dream I've found myself wishing for to come true. It cost me six months without you. Having to endure the sight of you smiling because of some guy that wasn't me. Having to find whatever remaining strength I possessed to drag myself out of bed. It cost me, love, because goddammit Eleanor I love you."

She's trying to keep herself composed but the moment love is brought into what he had lost she's done. Tears now starting to well in her eyes once again.

"I love you more than you know. I would do anything for you including giving up my happiness if it meant you're safe. You are everything to me and more. For years I thought the only love in my life would be money and power."

Advancing one step closer because he needs to be near her.

"But then I met you. I got to know you and I fell in love with you. Everything changed. Nothing else mattered. Money and power were no longer the love of my life, you were."

Another step until he's standing right in front of her. His electric blues penetrating her emerald orbs.

"You are. There is only you."

Tears now welling in his eyes because he's laying it all out on the line.

"And it's always going to be you."

Those tears now spilling out and rolling down her face. Not fighting it and not fighting the need to be in his arms as she practically launches herself into his frame.

He staggers back at the force of her crashing into him. For a moment he's stunned but then his strong arms are wrapping around her and embracing her.

Both of them clinging onto each other for dear life. Holding each other as if they are the others lifeline and in truth they are.

"Jas-purr"

Eleanor's muffled voice drawing a 'hmm' to sound from him.

Too lost in how good it feels to have her body molding to his. Breathing her in, inhaling and letting her familiar scent surround him.

Pulling back so that she can look at him. Both their faces matching with tear streaks causing her to tenderly wipe one away with her thumb.

"I know there's still so much we have to discuss."

 _That's an understatement._

"But would it be alright if we just continued dancing?"

A soft smile displaying as he nods his head.

"Yeah, of course."

She hadn't said those three words back yet and he wouldn't pressure her to. She's scared and he gets it but he knows, he knows she feels it too. His arms wrapping around her waist drawing her closer.

Eleanor, looping her arms around Jasper's neck so they can rest their foreheads against each other.

Their bodies participating in a slow sway and the only rhythm they follow is with the beat of each other's hearts. They have so much that still needs to be discussed and revealed. Things that will change everything once it's out. Yet, it's being pushed to the side because nothing else matters except for this.

Their families

The world

The people

The drama

The consequences

It will all still be there tomorrow. For now, they'd simply dance.

And they did.

 **End.  
**


End file.
